Bless the broken roads that brought us here
by Lcat14
Summary: When Cat looses everything, can Beck help her rebuild her life, or will he fall under the spell of Tori Vega, the woman who left him and his children months before, yet again. Co written with UndressTheseBeautifulLies


Hey everyone! I decide to try and make a Beck and Cat story! I hope you all love it and please review!I know I have lost of stories but I promise I will take care if them too! Enjoy! Special thanks to UndressTheseBeautifulLies for being my co writer!

"Go on kids go play," Beck told his kids as he set up his beach blanket close to the ocean shore as the kids ran away into the ocean to play.

"Beck!" I heard as soon as I laid down. I moved my head in the direction of the sound and saw my high school friend Cat. "How are you!" She responded as she walked up to me.

"Good, you?" I said, giving her a hug.

"Not so great... I lost my job and I moved back to L.A." She said quietly, looking down at the sand.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "I am sorry. Cat, do you wanna hang with us today?" I asked.

"Yeah where is Tori and the little kiddo's?" It was his turn to look down.

"Tori left us a month ago. We tried contacting you but you were always busy and didn't return my calls." She gave me a sympathetic smile and rubbed my arm.

"Cat!" I heard my daughter, Abby run towards Cat with James, my son, running behind her. When they reached her they gave her a big hug.

"I haven't seen you guys since you were babies! Oh, I loved being around you, and your Mom and Dad. I'm so sad we lost touch.." Cat trails off. "I guess I've been busy."

"Yeah," I say, sadly. "We all did. I can only hope that Tori's..absence will bring us all back together, if that's the only good to come of this."

"Did you have any kids, Cat?" Abby asks. Cat giggles, and nods her head yes.

"I did. A little girl named Melody. She's the brunette one with pigtails, over with the bucket and spade. Isn't she sweet?" Cat smiles again. "Melody!" Cat calls, beckoning the child over. She stands, confused, and skips over to us.

"Mommy, who's that?" Melody asks, squinting at me.

"That's one of Mommy's friends, from school," Cat explains, picking her up and getting her almost eye level with me. That was difficult; Cat was at a stretch only 5'3.

"Oh," the little girl says, and Cat turns her attention to me again. "How about we pack up here and go to a coffee shop across the street? The sea is going in, anyway, and it'll get cold soon."

"Sure," I say, easily, and I turn my attention to packing up our things. "That's okay, isn't it, kids?"

They both nod and Abby is playing with Melody while Cat goes to clear away her own things. When I'm done, I stand and wait for her. Cat takes her time clearing her things and eventually swings her bag over her shoulder, and holds her hands out for Melody to jump into them. She effortlessly takes the child in her arms and holds her easily on her hip. She flashes a brilliant smile at me and my heart lurches in my chest. It hammers away and I scold myself.

No, Beck. Your children are here and they miss their mother. They come first, always.

I smile back at her and we make our way to the coffee shop.

Cat smiled at me and she said that she would buy the coffee while the kids and I found a table. "What do you guys want?" She asked, scanning the menu.

"Just a regular coffee," I say, and the kids want hot chocolates, which Cat orders and proceeds to bring them and muffins on a little tray.

"Here you go," she says, dropping the tray on the table and sitting down herself, Melody scrabbling to sit on her lap. "Careful, Mellow," Cat giggles, "It's hot." Her hand went to her mouth and she brought it down again, repeating, "Hot."

The little girl does the same, giggling and babbling hot hot hot. Seeing the confused glances across the table, Cat smiles. "I'm teaching her sign language - it's very useful."

We sit at the table, drinking our coffee and hot chocolate, and eat our muffins while catching up. I really did miss my friends. Starting a family with Tori was amazing, and I'm so glad that we got the short time we had, but if I had to do it again...I just don't think I could go through that heartbreak.

"We'd better get going," Cat says, after a little while. She slips Melody into her coat and puts her own arms into her own pink coat.

"Where do you live?" I ask, beginning to stand myself. I toss my polystyrene cup into the trashcan and face her. Her face is flaming red, almost the color of her hair, and she smiles up at me sheepishly.

"Well, me and Melody are going to find out," she sighs. "I just lost my job, and the apartment came with it. Melody's d-a-d left a long time ago, before she was born, so he's no help," she sighs once again. "I just don't know what I'm gonna do."

Before I could change my mind, I grabbed her arm. "Stay with us," I turned to face my children. "You're okay with that, aren't you, guys?"

Abby nodded first, smiling ear to ear. "It'll be like having a little sister!" While James pulled a face, and groaned in good nature.

"Not another sister!" He giggled, and I swung him on top of my shoulders.

"Come on," I say, putting my arm around Abby's shoulder, and giving Cat a smile, "Let's go home."

Cat got into her car and buckled Melody in her car seat. I did the same settling both Abby and James in for the long ride home. I began driving and Cat followed in her own car. When we got there we all got out and walked towards the house.

"Come on Melody!" Abby called impatiently as she grabbed the girl's hand and dashed toward the house. James shadowed closely behind only to have the front door slammed in his face when Abby hastily closed the door after crossing the threshold.

"Daddy!" James cried, "Abby closed the door on me!"

I raced to his side, scooping him up in one arm while using the other to open the door. "Abigail!" I yelled upstairs as I set down the sobbing child. It only took a moment for her to come traipsing back down the stairs with Melody in tow.

"Yes, Daddy." She looked up at feigning innocence.

Crossing my arms over my chest I asked, "Why did you slam the door in your brother's face? He only wanted to play with you and Melody."

"He can play with us!" Melody replied.

Abby spun around swiftly, a look of complete shock plastered on her face. "No he can't Melody! He's a boy and what we're doing is girl stuff!"

"But…but I want James to play." Melody tilted her head to the side and smiled in a fashion that was completely Cat. "Please."

"Bu-"

"Abby!" I warned, cutting her argument off before it began.

He looked back at James who was now quiet on the couch.

"Fine." She turned her gaze to James who was sitting quietly on the couch, "You can play but you have to play Barbie's."

"You're really good with them," Cat said with a smile once the children had run back up the stairs.

"I've had to be," I said sadly. "Since Tori left it's been tough on them. They've had to grow up quickly, and now we're living in a one pay check family, whereas they're used to a two pay check life."

"I understand," Cat nods, and I remember her own teenage life, where she didn't know when the next meal would come from. I'd never put my kids through that and I'm sure Melody would grow up warm, safe, happy and fed. "Melody...she will have a good childhood, even if it kills me. She'll grow up happy." Cat breathes, and she sounds so utterly sure that I smile at her indulgently.

"Yeah," I nod back at her, releasing a sigh that I didn't know I was holding. "We all want our kids to have a better childhood than our own. For instance, I don't want James or Abby feeling so claustrophobic that they feel the need to live in our front yard," I laugh, a humorless chuckle escaping from my dry lips.

I scrape my hair back and lean against the wall. A smile threatened to pull at my lips, so I turned to the stairs and take Cat's purple suitcase. "Let me show you to your room."


End file.
